Paw Patrol: Pups meet Bill Manspeaker
by OGxTangotheRGS
Summary: This was actually my first Paw Patrol fan fiction, and I usually like to keep things K rated, but I had to get this one out of my system. Bill Man speaker is known for his role in the band Green Jellÿ, and also known, at least in the Psychostick and Paw Patrol universe for having a very... Colorful vocabulary. This story contains a lot of... Colorful vocabulary


The pups were all in their usual play time stand-by mode. Rocky was organizing his inventory of reusable stuff in the back of his truck. He soon had everything in a nice and neat pile so he didn't have to dig through and find what he would need for an emergency. Marshall ran in to see what Rocky was doing.

"Hey Rocky! What are you up… toooo!"

Rubble never learned how to put his skateboard away. Marshall ended up walking into it, and rolled right into Rocky and into the back of Rocky's truck, messing up everything he took hours to organize.

"Sorry Rocky!"

Rocky had an incredible amount of patience with Marshall.

"I just spent hours organizing my recyclables!"

"I'm sorry, I can help you organize it again."

"It's alright. Can you help me?"

Rubble witnessed what happened, "I'd be mad if I was Rocky."

He didn't pay attention to Chase tossing a Frisbee at him. It landed perfectly on top of his head.

"Hey! I've been trying to do that for so long!"

Chase laughed as he tried to catch the Frisbee. It went right over his head and hit Skye, who was drinking from her water bowl. When it hit her, her face went into her water.

"Sorry Skye!"

Skye shook the water off her face, "It's ok. It's better than having hours of work ruined."

Ryder was working on his quad, that always seemed to have some kind of work needed on it. Right now, he had to adjust the output of the turbo. It didn't want to put out as much horsepower as it normally did.

"Ryder, can I get tuwbo on my hovercraft?" Zuma asked.

"If I gave you one, I'd have to give the other pups one. It wouldn't be fair."

"They wouldn't have to know, dude."

"I couldn't lie to them, Zuma."

"Can't we just get turbos fow all of us?"

"You know I don't have the time to install a turbo on each truck. And what if we need one of the trucks on an important mission, and the engine's out? That wouldn't be good. Besides, turbos cost a lot of money."

"Wocky and Wubble could help you, it'd go fasta. And wouldn't someone just give us tuwbos fo fwee?"

"Turbos for diesel trucks cost a lot of money, Zuma. We wouldn't be able to get those for free."

Meanwhile, Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ was in town paying a visit to Adventure Bay. He was known for his constant f-bombs and not being very nice. He was at Mr. Porter's bakery, next to some people who didn't have very good manners.

"Hey! I got a joke for you!" Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ said.

"Of course!"

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"You're making a lot of fucking noise you fuck!"

"There's kids in here! Watch your language!"

"Fuck you! Get the fuck out of here!"

Mr. Porter came in to investigate.

"Please calm down, sir!"

"This place fucking sucks!"

Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ walked towards the exit, "You piece of fucking shit!"

Mr. Porter watched him leave, "There's never been such a rude person to come to Adventure Bay."

Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ walked to town hall. He saw Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta.

"Why'd the chicken cross the road!?" Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ asked Mayor Goodway.

Thinking he was joking, Mayor Goodway played along, "Why?"

"Because I fucking threw him!"

Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ snatched Chickaletta and threw her to the other side of the street.

"Chickaletta!" Mayor Goodway yelled panicked.

Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ ran off laughing as Mayor Goodway ran to Chickaletta. She was relieved to see Chickaletta had found a stalk of corn and was eating it.

"Oh Chickaletta! I'm glad you're ok!"

Ryder got a call from Katie.

"Ryder here."

"Ryder, we have a new tourist here in Adventure Bay."

Zuma jumped in, "Does he want to see the Paw Patwol!?"

"No, Zuma. He's causing some problems."

"What's he doing?" Ryder asked.

"He's cussing a lot, and I just saw him throw Chickaletta."

Katie put the camera of Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ.

"Get that fucking camera out of my face you fuck!"

Katie ran into her salon, "See what I mean Ryder? He's endangering the town!"

"Don't worry, Katie! He won't cause racket for much longer! No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

Ryder slid out the screen on the pup pad and called the Paw Patrol into the lookout. The tags on each of the pup's collars lit up, "Paw Patrol to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" they all said.

Rubble and Chase abandoned the Frisbee and headed to the lookout. Rocky closed the rear door on his truck. It closed right on Marshall. Rocky ran to the elevator, not knowing it closed over him.

"Ah! Rocky! Help!"

Marshall struggled to get free. Eventually he slipped out of the door, landed onto Rubble's skateboard, which hit Chase's truck, causing Marshall to fly into Zuma's hovercraft, hitting a switch, causing the hovercraft to launch. The rest of the pups were waiting at the elevator.

Rocky called the countdown. "3, 2, 1..."

They all saw Zuma's hovercraft heading towards them.

"Aw, come on!" Chase said.

They all dodged the hovercraft as it crashed into the elevator. Marshall fell out and was laying on the ground.

"Heh, at least I didn't hit any of you!"

Zuma gave Marshall a look he never gave him before.

"Sorry…"

Zuma hit a switch, which sent the hovercraft back to it's spot. The elevator went up with all the pups giving Marshall a look. He let out an embarrassed laugh. When they got to the top of the lookout, they all jumped to Ryder.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for hustling pups. So Adventure Bay has a new tourist in town," Ryder said.

All pups except Zuma got excited, "Does he wanna see us?" "Does he love the town?"

"I'm afraid that's not the case. He's causing havoc around Adventure Bay. He's cussing at everyone he sees."

Ryder played the clip Katie showed Ryder. Rocky was astonished by something.

"If you give him some hair and a beanie, he looks like Cap'n Turbot!"

All the pups took another look at the tourist, "He does!" "That's crazy!" "I won't see Cap'n Turbot the same way now!"

"His name is Bill Manspeaker. He's known for his role in the band Green Jellÿ."

"I love that band!" Skye announced.

All the pups looked at Skye. Her of any of them liked a band like that?

Ryder showed an album cover from Green Jellÿ. The Pups noticed how Ryder said Green Jell-O, but it's spelled Green Jellÿ. Well, due to copyright issues, Green Jellÿ was originally Green Jello. Then they had to change it to Green Jellÿ, but somehow the Y is still pronounced like an O. Ryder called up Chase.

"Chase, I need you to use your police tactics to calm down Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ. If it comes down to it, you'll need to arrest him."

"Chase is on the case!"

Ryder called on Rocky, "Rocky, I need you to fix anything he breaks in Adventure Bay."

"Green means go!"

"The rest of you pups, keep all the kids entertained so they don't learn bad words. Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder jumped down and slid down the bar down to his quad. Chase and Rocky slid down the slide. Chase got into his cruiser. It transformed from the dog house to a ready to go police cruiser. He gunned it, and it did an all wheel peal, and Rocky jumped into his dog house/truck. His truck also did an all wheel peal when he launched. The two waited for Ryder, then headed into the city.

Ryder, Chase, and Rocky were almost up to 90 MPH until they got to the city. They soon got to where Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ was causing havoc.

"Ryder! You have to do something! He's scaring everyone!" Katie pleaded.

"Chase, get his attention!"

Chase barked, "Megaphone!" The megaphone was deployed from his backpack.

"Bill Manspeaker, please calm down! We don't want any trouble!"

"Fuck the police!"

Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ pulled out a cassette and a boom box and blasted "Fuck tha Police" by NWA.

Rocky couldn't help but nod his head to the music. Chase saw Rocky enjoying the vulgar music, gave him a look, and yelled "This is not a game!" into the megaphone. That killed Rocky's mood.

"Sir! Turn of the vulgar music, or I will be forced to confiscate the device!"

"Or maybe just change the song," Rocky said.

Rocky sank back when Chase gave him another look. Ryder took a risk and went in to confront Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ himself.

"Fucking get the fuck out of here you fuck!"

"Bill Manspeaker, I hear you're in a band called Green Jellÿ."

"Yeah! Fucking everyone in this fucking town fucking hates my shit!"

"Well, I have a pup that's a big fan of your music."

"I call fucking bullshit!"

Rocky snuck around to grab the boom box to keep for himself.

"You piece of fucking shit! Get your fucking own!"

Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ threw Rocky's hat into the back of his truck. It went through the organized pile Rocky and Marshall just finished working on.

"I just finished organizing that!… TWICE!"

Rocky put his hat back on, and slammed the rear door on his truck closed.

"Sir, why do you hate Adventure Bay?"

"You fucks burn any fucking thing that has to fucking do with Green Jellÿ!"

"No we don't. …Do we?"

Ryder looked around. Everyone was shaking their head. A lot of them had never even heard of Green Jellÿ.

"I fucking heard that their was a town called fucking Adventure Bay that hated our fucking guts!"

"You may have the wrong town," Ryder said.

He pulled out the pup pad, got on Google, and searched for a town that hated Green Jellÿ. He found out why Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ thought it was them.

"Bill Manspeaker, it's a town called Ventura Bay that dedicates their town to hating your band. Not Adventure Bay."

Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ felt bad now, "Well, my mistake guys. My bad for making you all have to suffer my wrath."

"Hey, if you ever have a problem, just yelp… or…"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ filled in.

"For help!"

Mayor Goodway came in, "You also have to apologize to Chickaletta."

"Apologizing to a chicken sounds weird. Yo, sorry man."

Cap'n Turbot walked in. He was unaware Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ was at Adventure Bay, "Are you who I think you are!? You're the singer for Green Jellÿ aren't you!?"

"That's me. You a fan?"

"Am I a fan!? I listened to Cereal Killer non stop when it came out! I have a big poster of you guys in the helm of my boat!"

Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ looked around, "I'll tell you all what. As an apology, I'll get the rest of Green Jellÿ and play a show here!"

"Yay!" Cap'n Turbot and Skye both yelled.

Cap'n Turbot started dancing around, and Skye did a double backflip. Eventually, the Green Jellÿ tour bus drove into Adventure Bay, and they set up for a show on the beach. When night fell, they played for all of Adventure Bay.

"This is Green Jellÿ? This sounds stupid!" Marshall said.

"That's the whole point! Listen to it more, and you'll really like it!" Cap'n Turbot said bouncing around to the music.

Rocky and Marshall were both playing the NWA album "Straight Outta Compton" on Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ's boom box.

"This is some good stuff!" Marshall said.

"And Chase wonders why I like it so much!"

Cap'n Turbot was dancing and running around, but eventually tripped into the back of Rocky's truck, and messed everything up after Rocky organized it for a third time. Rocky was fed up with trying to get it organized.

"I'm done!"

"Sorry Rocky!"

Chase didn't particularly like the stupid music either, but he danced around with Skye. Ryder and Zuma stood back and watched the band perform.

"Adventuwe Bay hasn't seen anything like this before," Zuma said.

"Yeah, but everyone is enjoying it. Look, even Chickaletta likes it!"

Chickaletta was up on the stage with Bill Manspeaker of Green Jellÿ.


End file.
